Tony Stark's Pretty Awesome Team That Fury Didn't Know About
by XspriteyX
Summary: As the title says, this is like Avengers/Merlin/Supernatural/Sherlock/Harry Potter/Uncharted/Rise Of The Guardians charries rolled into one quite long one shot centering around Tony Stark aka Iron man and how he met them, please let me know what you think :)


**A:N: Alright this ended up quite a long one-shit that started from my mind as a "What if Tony Stark had some pretty cool friends that Fury never knew about?" So without further ado here we go!**

**1977**

Antony Stark sat quietly beside his father Howard Stark as he discussed business with his guests whilst his mother Maria Stark flitted around being the perfect hostess. As for Anthony he was being the perfect child, quiet unless spoken to, which no one was.

He sighed kicking his legs in boredom, even though he was young he was smart for his age and he knew when he wasn't really wanted but his father expected him to sit at his side like a good son should until everyone left.

So sit he did and steadily get more fed up with everything.

"Wow this is the second dullest party I've scene, I feel for you kid."

Antony turned around looking for who spoke when an amused voice said "Up here."

Antony's eyes shot up at taking in the sight of a pale boy with white hair leaning on what looked like a Sheppard's crook in mid air, the teen was flying, Antony's mouth dropped as he searched for any strings of tech that was holding him up.

The teen's eyebrows rose as he grinned "Oh look what we have here a believer!"

He walked on the air crouching in front of Antony smiling playfully "So what's a believer like you doing in a stuffy place like this?"

Antony blinked "I'm supposed to be here, father says so."

Howard hearing his son speak asked sternly "Antony who are you talking to?"

Antony glanced back at the teen not understanding how his father wasn't reacting when someone who could walk on air was doing so right in front of him. The teen smirked "Jack Frost."

Antony replied "I'm talking to Jack Frost."

There was a beat of silence before his fathers colleagues laughed, the one closest to him said "Your boy has quite the sense of humor Howard, perhaps young Antony could go play with his friend?"

Howard frowned unwilling to indulge his son in such childish nonsense but for knew to save such matters for later, "Perhaps you're right, Antony you can go play now."

Antony dutifully slipped down from his chair and walked away quietly with the winter spirit hovering in front of him making faces, when they were safe in the hallway he asked "Who are you and why couldn't they see you?"

Jack leaned on his staff smiling "I told you kid I'm Jack Frost and they can't see me because they don't believe me."

Antony scowled "So you are an imaginary friend. Go away father says I can't have imaginary friends as it's not becoming in a Stark man."

The staff was swung over Jack's shoulder as he landed on ground level in front of Antony. "That's a lot of big words for a six year old."

The boy held his head up high "I'm four years old actually now if you excuse me Mr Frost I have schoolwork to revise."

Jack held his arm out to stop him leaving. "Hey Tony hang on a second."

Antony paused looking at Jack in something closer to wonder "What did you call me?"

"Tony? I figure that Antony's a bit grown up for you right now, not to mention a mouthful."

Antony looked at his feet a smile beginning to grow on his face "Tony. I like that, I like it a lot."

Jack winked "If you like that you're going to love this."

He blew on his hand creating a perfect snowball that he handed to Tony.

Tony ran his fingers over the surface carefully feeling the cold seep into his fingers, "This is real! How did you do it?"

The winter spirit made another three snowballs that he juggled and tossed at Tony who laughed even though he was splattered in the face.

Jack grinned "If you wanna know you'll have to beat me in a snowball fight!"

Tony threw his as hard as he could but missed the teen anyway.

Jack flipped in the air "Going to have to do better than that kid!"

Tony giggled as another snowball struck him "Hey no fair you have unlimited ammo!"

Jack tapped him chin in though "I do don't I? How about I even the score."

With a sweep of his staff the hallway and stairs was a winter wonderland that was full of frost patterns.

Tony spun in am excited circle not caring that his expensive child suit was getting wet as Jack made another snowball, he quickly scooped up a snow of his own and lobbed it at Jack which knocked a vase into the snow.

Jack all but crowed "That missed me by miles are you even trying!?"

The snowball fight carried on for ten minutes until Tony slipped at the top of the stairs and Jack reacted quickly cushioning his fall by making a sleight that whizzed him down safely to the bottom of the stairs.

Jack went to check he was uninjured when a small handful of snow smacked him the face.

Tony's cheeks were flushed from the exercise and the cold but even so he jumped up and shouted "Got you!"

Jack shook the snow off "You sure did well done!"

They both laughed until the hallway door opened and Howard shouted in astonishment "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?"

Jack winced "Your dad sounds pretty ticked."

Tony shrugged "He always is. This was so worth it."

Jack smiled ruffling Tony's hair "If you say so, well it's been fun but I've got to go."

He floated into the air offering a wave as he prepared to leave through an open window.

Tony scrambled after him saying "Wait! When can I see you again?"

Jack answered "As long as you believe in me you'll see me again someday, you can count on it. Later Tony."

Tony waved back "Bye Jack."

Even as his father demanded for an explanation on how the snow got inside the house Tony couldn't loose his grin knowing that he had made a really cool friend.

* * *

**1981**

For the first time in his life Tony was being dragged overseas with his parents as Howard had a big business deal with some rich Brit of some description.

Tony wasn't overly bothered on the details as he would rather tinker with his robot dog and work out the bugs so it would stop dry humping innocent cleaners.

An old fashioned maid had nearly screamed bloody murder when she caught it do that but hey that's the joys of prototypes. Also he was kind of glad they were traveling despite the reason as it was a chance to see another part of the world.

Get a chance to absorb another culture and all that except he was disappointed to find that when they arrived they were bundled off the plane straight into a sleek black car on route to a mansion that belonged the Holmes family.

He stared out the window trying to see anything beyond the numerous trees as he was briefed by his father that the young couple were recent inheritors of their fortune as such he was not to comment on it, he was not to break anything with his tinkering and to stay out of the way.

Tony wanted to roll his eyes since it was business as usual for him then.

Act cute, courteous and pretend to not exist. Well that was fine he could think through schematics whilst he waited for the evening to end which he did until a pretty red haired woman bumped into him.

She knelt down and said sincerely "I'm sorry sweetie I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

Her green eyes were wonderful and cliche all in one and for a fraction of a second he loved this woman.

He then smiled charmingly "It's alright Miss it was my fault."

She grinned back "I doubt it as I bumped into you and that's quite the accent you have there Mr?"

Tony bowed slightly "Tony Stark I'm here on business with my parents from America."

She stood up and curtsied to him offering her hand "A man from the West huh? I'm Lily Potter."

He placed a kiss on her hand "The pleasure is mind Miss Lily."

She laughed "You remind me of my husband."

A man with messy hair and glasses appeared at her side balancing a baby in his arm "Did someone call?" He said as he placed a sloppy kiss on Lily's cheek.

Lily batted him away taking the baby from his arm "Behave you heathen, Tony this is James Potter my husband and James this Tony Stark. He's from America and is here on business with his parents."

James grinned cheekily "Is he now? I'm away five minutes and a yank is moving in on my beautiful wife? The nerve."

Tony raised his hand in a mock apology "In my defense she is so stunning I could hardly resist."

The baby in her arms fussed as Tony tried and failed to hide that he was on his tip-toes trying to look at the infant.

Lily straightened the baby up, "Tony this is Harry our son."

She waved his little arm at Tony who was staring at him intently.

James crouched down to his level "Only child huh?"

Tony blinked about to ask how he knew that when James winked "Takes one to know one, so would you like to hold Harry?"

Tony looked between the pair of them shuffling his feet "I shouldn't. I wouldn't want to break your baby as I don't think you'd like a robot one to replace him."

Lily nudged him into a chair "I'm sure you won't break him, now just sit here, James and I are right here and Harry's dying to get a look at you. Mind his head, hold him there, there you go. There's nothing to it."

Tony stared at Harry taking note that he was showing signs of having his mothers eyes, and Harry stared at Tony fixating on his nose.

Neither moved until Tony hiccuped and the baby giggled.

Tony beamed "He actually likes me!"

Lily said softly but warmly "Why wouldn't he? You made a new friend Harry?"

Harry cooed tugging at his mothers locks when Howard came storming up to them, "Antony where have you been!"

Tony nearly dropped Harry in fright but he caught him and babbled on about his robot dog's glitches out of instinct when it looked like he might cry.

James intervened before Howard snapped again "Hello sir James Potter and you are?"

Howard's eyes gained an interested gleam and offered a hand "Howard Stark. I see you've met my son Antony."

James smiled easily "Yes my wife and I think he's delightful and our son seems to think he's wicked."

Howard took in the scene and nodded "So I see. Would you and your wife like to join us at out table for drinks?"

Lily gently took Harry back from Tony who was almost pouting since he thought Harry seemed interested in his robot dog, "We would love to, and Harry could get to know Tony better whilst we chat."

Tony followed after the adults unable to hide his happy grin.

Lily high-fived him when Howard was being distracted by James, so yeah he totally held a soft spot for this woman.

So when she and James whispered to him two weeks later before he left back to America that they were adding him as Harry's other godfather he couldn't help but throw his arms around them in a tight hug promising never to let them down.

So when his father received news months later saying the Potters had been killed Tony felt something crumble inside him.

When he realized there was no mention of Harry he refused to believe the toddler was gone without proof and wouldn't until he knew for sure.

So eight year old Tony Stark had his first official mission in life, finding Harry Potter.

* * *

**1988**

Tony was on his second day on no sleep and had enough empty coffee cups to keep a an office awake for weeks scattered around his room/workshop/party pad.

Grease clung to his fingertips and all up his arms as he was guts deep in a robot he was just about finished with, it had a prototype AI, an arm with a pincer thing and when he succeeded in bringing it to life he would name it and more or less say 'fuck you I'm a genius' to his father as he smiled for a photo that was bound to be taken as he graduated MIT with this baby.

Then he would sleep aka pass out, praise his awesomeness and leave a string of broken hearts as he secured a plane ticket to fulfill an old goal.

So much to do so little Tony to it all.

It was when he reached for a spanner that a circular vortex thing opened up throwing out a small figure and a larger lankier one.

The small boy said "So that is how it works. Fascinating I shall have to further test this."

The elder one stood up groaning "Uh that would be a no and how did you get one of North's snow globes anyway? Actually I don't wanna know."

Tony blinked and rubbed his eyes at the scene before him saying casually "Nice of you to stop by Jack though I didn't know you were into kidnapping British kiddies these days."

Jack Frost spun as if he'd been burned then beamed and floated close to Tony's nose "Tony!? You still believe in me?"

Tony pushed him away grinning "Hard not too after the mess we made of the mansion."

Jack bounced on the walls joyfully "I can't believe this! This is incredible!"

Tony sipped at another coffee "Why thank you I know I am, so who's the kid?"

Said kid narrowed his eyes at Tony and said "Sherlock Holmes. You are Anthony Stark son of Howard and Maria Stark, you have resentment against your father and seek to prove him wrong which is why you enjoy tinkering, no designing and building machinery. The drive to succeed and the insomnia has gotten to you hence the caffeine intake and the drinking, the drinking isn't fixing whatever you're try to forget though so girls have become an addition that has been working but is not enough so you throw yourself back into work."

Tony stared at the kid processing what he just said before he glared at Jack "What the hell is this? A sick joke?"

Jack shrugged looking amused "Tony this is Sherlock and he's smart."

Sherlock sighed like it was a long suffering one from many previous arguments "I am a genius and I cannot help it if you can't see the obvious detections that give away peoples life stories."

Papers rustled under his feet as he studied the robot's schematics before moving on to the unfinished plans on the wall.

Tony said "Alright humor me how did you figure all that out about me? Not saying that you're right of course just want to hear what your reasoning is."

Sherlock swept a hand put indicating the room, "Simple the clues are everywhere and I know I'm right. Your clothes are a cut above what people on average pay could afford, your initials on the pocket are A. Stark and as the leading Stark's in the world are Howard and Maria who live in America with their sole heir Antony who by default would also be American makes that person you. Next resentment against your father, if you were following Howard's ambitions you'd be designing and building technology of his current standard not trying to further technology to more than it is, as your cell phone is sitting disused in a dusty corner it is easy to see you don't talk much or at all, also no dates are circled on your calendar for holidays showing you don't care or you'd rather not bother going back. The littered coffee cups are the obvious give away to your caffeine fix, but your bloodshot eyes, unkempt hair and subtle twitching in your right finger confirm it, same goes for the drinking except the tell tale is in the way you keep licking your lips as if thirsty but can't quench it. The paler color from your skin show the tiredness which comes from partying as does the slump in your body language, but the bags show that's it not just late nights with peers that's exhausting you but an unwillingness to sleep, and as for the girls? Well the five different types of underwear forgotten under your bed as well as two different tubes of lipstick and scrunched up phone numbers show you don't care much for sticking to a committed relationship and would much prefer to work on your projects which is why the designs are updated regularly judging by the pencil shavings, rubber let over bits and used pens."

With that Sherlock raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Well?'

Tony stared at him as Jack laughed "Great huh?"

Tony exhaled deeply through his nose "How old are you Sherlock?"

With a mind like that and the height he would estimate him to be about six years old when he answered "Three and six months."

Tony nearly spit take his coffee as Jack cackled "Three!? Are you serious!? THREE!?"

He glared at Jack who was feigning innocence "Jack is it your life mission to befriend child prodigies?"

His staff was sat on a cluttered desk as he folded his legs and floated "I don't really plan who believes in me you know."

Sherlock was poking and prodding his robot in progress all over when inspiration struck, "Hey Sherlock are you the son of the Holmes that own a mansion?"

Sherlock didn't stop his investigation "I am."

Tony grinned as an idea took hold "I have a favor to ask since you're a Brit and would have the home advantage would you be able to help me find Harry Potter?"

Jack frowned "That name sounds familiar somehow."

A few bolts whirred from the yet-to-be-named bot as Sherlock straightened up "Why can't you find him yourself?"

Tony sighed "I've been trying but there's only so much you can do stuck in another part of the world, I was made a godfather to the kid and his parents were killed but the thing is there's no record of him anywhere. It's like someone has taken the time to hide him beyond where anyone can find him and you're just a kid so I'm not expecting anything now but when you're older would you help me out?"

Sherlock thought about it and answered "Sounds interesting."

Tony smirked "Thanks kid, we'll be in touch then?"

A circular hole opened up in the floor Jack hopped up grabbing his staff "Looks like our rides here we got to get you home Sherlock, bye Tony! Oh and if I hear anything about a Harry Potter I'll let you know OK?"

Sherlock followed after him and added "And I'll be in touch when I track him down."

Tony offered a wave "OK guys later."

With a wave from them both they hopped into the hole and disappeared supposedly back to Britain, with nothing better to do Tony resumed working on the bot which he finished and waited to chirp to life.

He couldn't get over what a little smart arse that Sherlock kid was, he was so young and acted like he knew all the answers whilst everyone else were idiots.

So it was no wonder really when the robot chirped he said "Welcome to the world Dummy."

* * *

**1990**

The bottle of wine was half empty yet Tony didn't feel as drunk as he wanted to be.

It was his seventeenth birthday and he'd been forced into having a formal celebration with his parents and their nearest and dearest.

He snorted and downed another glass at that thought, as if, it was more like whoever currently had the most money and influence.

Still he plastered on a big fake smile and charmed the ladies, made small talk with the men and continued trying to make that important switch from buzzed to smashed. As another glass disappeared down his throat he cursed his high tolerance that developed from college drinking, "Ah there he is! Antony this is an associate of mine Vince Silverman and his apprentice Nero Dante."

Tony turned around ready to fake enthusiasm at meeting another old stuffed shirt and his stuck up wind up boy but actually grinned for real.

The 'Vince' didn't look like everyone else, oh sure he had the tuxedo and the cigar but there was something in the way he held himself that reminded Tony of himself. As he shook his hand he took note of the calloused hands that were very rough and the almost invisible scars around his knuckles, Tony mentally patted himself on the back from picking up some of Sherlock's observation skills, as he glanced over the apprentice who was far meeker.

Sure he acted cocky but he was also acting shifty like he didn't feel like he belong and was trying to make it look like he did.

Also he watched their eyes the kid's were swiveling around this way and that whilst the elder guy was glancing around more slowly and casually, whatever their game was the Vince character was an old hand at it.

Tony said brightly "Father how about I take Mr Silverman and his apprentice on a tour of the work shop?"

Howard nodded looking pleased at this suggestion, "Yes that would be acceptable, is that alright for you Mr Silverman?"

The guy grinned "That would excellent right kid?"

The awkward teen bobbed his head, Tony clapped his hands "Alright then let's get to it, follow me this way."

As soon as Howard was out of hearing range Tony lowered his voice and said "I'm no expert Mr Silverman but I know you're not who you say you are and as long as you aren't here to stab us in the back I'm curious to what it is."

Silverman played it cool but the kid nearly started. He answered "I have no idea what you're implying Mr Stark."

Tony took then down an empty corridor "Seriously you can drop the act I know I am, if you want to do something to screw Howard over I'm totally on board with that, so c'mon what is it? A couple of hundred dollars? An expensive car? A nuke? Now that one I might be concerned about if that's what you're after."

Silverman studied him carefully then said slowly "You're not what I expected kid."

Tony smirked "And neither are you, Tony Stark."

The elder guy chewed his cigar then said "Victor Sullivan this is Nate."

The teen cleared his throat "Nathan Drake."

Tony whistled "Wow voice still not broke huh? Sucks to be you. So what are you guys here for?"

Nate scowled as they paused at a painting pretending to be interested in it for a few passer by's, Sullivan pulled out a scrap of paper that he handed to Tony so he could see a drawing of a vase.

"Seriously? This is it? That old thing is lucky to still be in one piece let alone considered good enough to steal."

Sullivan chuckled "Yeah well it's what the client wants and it's a simple job."

Tony led them down another corridor "Ahhh simple for the trainee got it."

Nate said "Hey I can manage on my own just fine."

He bumped into a table knocking off a glass that would have smashed it he hadn't clumsily grabbed it in time.

Tony offered a sarcastic "Suuuree."

They went through a door into the foyer where the vase was placed on a stand, he waved his hand "Tada your prize! You sure you don't some tech? A suitcase full of cash? A woman's phone number? Because seriously I feel like I'm letting you down with that tatty old thing."

Sullivan picked it up examining the bottom then when satisfied he had the real deal shook his head "Nope this is it, thanks kid we'll be on our way now."

Tony clicked his fingers "Hold up." He pulled out a phone he'd improved and tinkered with "Presenting the next level of Stark phone designed by me of course. I know it's number, which is unregistered by the way, and it has my number on speed dial so we can be touch. I never know when I'm gonna need some scoundrels to do my bidding and you guys never now when you're gonna need a billionaire to be to bail you out."

Nate didn't look overly trusting but Sullivan took the phone with interest, "Goddamn you're nothing like your old man kid."

Tony beamed "Why thankyou I try, now you guys flee whilst I liven the party up a bit."

With a nod and a wave they were out the door with the vase and phone in hand, Tony brushed imaginary dust off himself and congratulated himself on a job well done.

* * *

**1991**

The months after his parents death were a hazy blur of confusion, alcohol and a few fires in the workshop that he may or may not have started that Dum-E was happy to put out.

Life pretty much continued this was until his phone rang during the mother of all hangovers and a voice said "I have an idea where Harry Potter is."

It was enough to jerk Tony out of his pity party for a moment as he replied "Really Sherlock! It is you right? Then again stupid question how many British boys know my number."

Sherlock snapped "Do stop babbling Stark."

Tony whined "Aw I'm hurt I thought we were on a first name basis by now."

Sherlock continued as if he hadn't spoken "It's taken a while with limited resources and my age working against me but I eventually managed to find out this Lily Potter nee Evans had a sister Petunia who is now a Dursley who lives with her husband Vernon and son Dudley is Surrey. The odd thing is though Lily Evans school records stop at age eleven."

His hand found a forgotten glass of water that tasted stale but he drank anyway "That's impossible though."

Papers rustled on Sherlock's end of the line "Exactly. Still as there was no further information I carried on finding out about these Dursley's. They have a boy living with them who has messy black hair, glasses and green eyes. Does this fit who you're looking for?"

Tony nearly slammed the table in excitement "Yes! That sounds right! What else have you got?"

Sherlock carried on "Well up until lately he was seen regularly with them he has been gone for months on end supposedly returning for the summer only, from what I've managed to get they claim to send him to a boarding school for troubled youths, I dug in the records of the place they mentioned and I found they've never had a boy called Harry Potter or Dursley in their register."

Tony grabbed a pair of sunglasses to help fight the light that wasn't doing his head any favors as he tapped his fingers "So where are they sending him?"

Sherlock huffed "They won't say. People from the street said however that before the boy went to school a bunch of owls kept visiting the neighborhood with what looked like letters in there beaks. The lack of knowing is annoying me so much I even had to ask Mycroft to help me get around places to get most of this information."

The name Mycroft was said with such distaste that Tony couldn't help but smirk "Big bro still annoying huh?"

Sherlock grumbled "Like you wouldn't believe but mummy wants us to play 'nice', urg anyway the Dursley's live at Number 4 Private Drive."

Tony was already making arrangements for a flight to England "I'm on my way."

Sherlock said "Hold on! You won't find him there, I tried that. He's away wherever ever it is he goes, I was trying to figure out where when Jack stopped by for a visit and I told him what I know so far he promised to be back with someone who'll know where he is."

Tony chucked a few bits and pieces in a suitcase and said "I'll be there in a few hours bye Sherlock." He snapped the phone closed and dialed a line to his driver "Happy bring the car around I'm going to the airport."

A few hours later Tony dragged himself up the Holmes drive tugging behind his only suitcase, he knocked on the door as hard as he could to have it answered by a strict looking man in a suit, as far as he remembered this wasn't Mr Holmes but a grumpy butler.

The butler in question said stiffly "What is your business here sir?"

Tony plastered on the biggest grin a hungover jet lagged late teenager can and said "I'm looking for Mr Holmes."

The butler went to shut the door saying "I'm afraid sir is out you'll have to come back another time."

Tony wedged his foot in the door "Not that Mr Holmes I meant Sherlock."

The butler narrowed his eyes "What business would you have with the young Master?"

Tony rolled his eyes his patience at it's end, "Oh forget this, SHERLOCK YOU IN!?"

The butler doubled his efforts in trying to close the door saying waspishly "Sir if you don't remove your foot and yourself from the property I will call the police."

A few light footsteps and a young voice saying "That won't be necessary Waylon let him in, Mr Stark you arrived here faster than I expected."

Tony couldn't help smirk as the butler looked pained to let in what he probably thought was a ruffian.

Tony stepped around him and offered a huge grin to the kid waiting with his arms folded behind his back "Sherlock! Wow you've gotten tall, well taller, you been eating your greens? So have our other friends arrived yet?"

Sherlock offered a curt nod "And I see you have gotten scruffier and more invested in your night life, anyway follow me they're waiting in my room and Mycroft is out shopping with mummy so we won't have him bothering us."

Tony walked along side him and ducked just before a snowball nailed him, "Nice try Frostbite."

Jack swung down from his place on a chandelier with a teasing grin "Great reflexes for an old man."

Tony stuck his tongue out "Says he who should have been in a retirement home two centuries ago."

Sherlock said "In here both of you."

They went into a large room with a queen sized bed, grand dresser and mirror with books of science, biology and physics tucked tidily on a large bookshelf. There was also another desk with mutilated fruit and vegetables as well as batteries, wires and test tubes of some form of liquid next to a violin resting on edge.

A young man cleared his throat from the side and Tony just about had a heart attack, "Woah Dumbo wear a bell I didn't even notice you over there."

The stranger flushed rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly "Uh sorry."

Sherlock said "Right now that we're all here, Tony Stark this is Merlin, Merlin this Tony Stark he is the one searching for Harry Potter."

Merlin shifted under the curious scrutiny and twiddled with a red scarf thing around his neck as Tony looked him over. Jack floated calmly over the bed on his staff whilst Sherlock looked over his notes quickly.

Tony said "There's more to you than being a gangly guy that nooks no older than me with an unusual name isn't there? Is this the guy Jack said he'd find."

Jack answered "He is."

Tony crossed his arms "OK instead of wasting time riddles out with it who are you really?"

Sherlock waved a hand "He's Merlin known by Emrys by the druids, he is very old possibly immortal like Jack, he is the same Merlin from the Camelot legends, he has magic and he is waiting for King Arthur Pendragon's return."

Tony sat on the bed "Huh. Can I see some magic?"

Merlin held his hand out towards the violin "Berbay odothay arisan quicken."

His eyes flashed gold and the violin began playing itself, a song that sounded old sad and from a long time ago, as soon as it started it finished and Merlin waited with guarded eyes for his reaction.

Tony clicked his tongue "OK then, magic. Awesome. Are you going to cast some sort of finding spell to find Harry then?"

Merlin's gaze softened at the acceptance "I won't have to. I know exactly where he is as does Jack."

Tony whirled around at the winter spirit "If you know why didn't you take us there yourself?!"

Jack perched on the bed in a crouch "I would but people without magic physically can't go near or see the place as there's some sort of spell that makes them stay away because it's a school for kids born with magic. So without Merlin's talents here it'd be hopeless but since he is all but hailed as a god in the magical he shouldn't have a problem getting you guys in."

Merlin held up a hand "I can but I have a condition as much as you don't want to you cannot take him away with you."

Tony froze, he hadn't exactly thought through what he would do once he found Harry, but admittedly taking him to live with him in Stark mansion would probably be step two if the kid wanted to that is.

Tony scowled saying back in a forced calm "And why not?"

Merlin sighed for the first time sounding as old as Sherlock had said he was "Because the boy has a destiny ahead of him and as much as it pains me to say no matter what someone does they'll end up meeting that destiny one way or another. So it's best to let him continue on the path he's on, I'm not saying you can't see him or talk to him after this visit but you should leave him where he is."

Tony wanted to be cruel and snap 'what would you know' but he bit his tongue realizing when Sherlock had said Merlin was waiting for Arthur to return he had been for a very long time and by the sadness in his eyes he hadn't wanted Arthur to leave him alone at all.

Tony frowned trying to imagine what it was like waiting for someone for hundreds of years watching the world around you change and losing anyone who you got close to.

Judging by Merlin's warning he hadn't let Arthur go without a fight either but had lost him anyway.

Sherlock interrupted his musings producing a map which he laid out for all of them to see "Right Merlin where are we going because I need to know in order to wire us the fastest transportation there."

Merlin smiled his eyes twinkling, "Jack and I came up with a pretty fast method of travel."

Jack tossed a snow globe up and down carelessly "That's right two of North's globes, one there, one back with Merlin weaving magical keys over you or whatever it is he does so you're granted access. Easy peasy right?"

Merlin waved his hand over Merlin and Sherlock eyes once again glowing a molten gold and a tingly feeling wormed itself over Tony's body before Jack shouted "Next stop Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!"

For the first time Tony was sucked into the swirly portal thing and found himself feeling like his stomach had been on a roller coaster and that his head was somewhere in the atmosphere.

Sherlock kicked his shin, Tony groaned feebly "Leave me alone to die."

Sherlock said "Quick the dramatics Mr Stark."

He sat up pathetically "I thought we agreed you can call me Tony, you can you know I won't bite."

His gaze settled on the impressive looking castle up the hill from where they were as well as the large lake on the left as a huge tentacle flicked out from the water and submerged again.

"What was that?" he asked mostly himself.

Jack said innocently "The giant squid."

Merlin added absent mindedly "It's gotten bigger since my last visit."

The nausea settled down so Tony braved standing up "Right. Giant squid, magic school, holy shit Harry's a wizard!"

They all gave him a look that he responded with "Still a bit tired and hungover so my brain lagged a bit, all caught up now. So let's split up and look for clues."

They stared at him some more that he said "Scooby doo? Has no one watched cartoons? Right then. Let's just find Harry."

Merlin's eyes flashed "No need I've placed a harmless compulsion spell on him to come this way, he'll be here soon."

His headache was easing at last so he leaned against a tree and waited "This is all going way better than I expected great effort team, oh Jack I have a present for you and Merlin as well."

He tossed a phone that Jack caught on instinct then marveled at how he could hold it, Merlin accepted his with a puzzled frown, Jack said "How am I able to hold this?"

Tony answered "I figured it was simple you can touch and interact with people who believe in you so it stands to reason that a piece of my DNA in the phone, which is a hair strand, is an extension of me and I believe in you so you can use it to call us or vice versa."

Jack flipped it open examining it in childish glee as Tony added "I also made it waterproof, able to withstand freezing temperatures and get better reception."

Merlin held his phone back towards Tony, "Why have you given me this? You have just met me."

Tony waved it back to him "I always carry a spare or two and I planned to give Harry one anyway so you have the spare, that way if any of us need a magician or you need us just call, plus I figure since Harry has to stay here he could use the advice of the greatest Wizard or all time."

Sherlock corrected him with "Warlock actually."

Buttons beeped as Jack went through his phone trying to figure out how it worked when he got to contacts he asked "Hey who are Sully and Nate?"

There was a small figure approaching from the castle that Tony guessed was Harry, "They're adventures and treasure hunters you'd like them. Is that him?"

Sherlock glanced with interest at the figure that was just about in front of them "Yes that's the boy from the photo's."

The scrawny almost teen shuffled to a stop in front of them and shook his head like he'd zoned out and hadn't known where he'd ended up. Tony took the first step and said "Hello Harry. You probably don't remember me but I'm your godfather Tony Stark."

Harry stepped back trying to make sense of the people standing before him "Um hello?"

His eyes flitted between them so Tony said "Oh don't worry about these guys this is Merlin, Sherlock Holmes and Jack Frost they're friends of mine."

Jack sighed "I appreciate the intro but he probably can't see me."

Harry blinked "I can, aren't I supposed to?"

Jack's expression lit up "Wow my believer count is really going up maybe I'm getting more loved by the world."

Tony said back easily "Or they just feel sorry for you."

The boy looked between them again and said timidly "Your name is Merlin are you by any chance a Wizard?"

Merlin grinned easily "I am more than I appear."

Sherlock stated "He is a Warlock, the original Merlin and waiting for the return of King Arthur."

Tony smirked "Way to steal his thunder Holmes."

Sherlock leveled a glare in his direction "I am merely trying to prevent wasting time Stark because how long do you think it will be before someone notices him missing?"

Tony's expression sobered "Right. Listen Harry I know you won't believe me right away but I am your godfather, I don't have magic but I am a billionaire and if it's OK with your relatives I'm more than happy to have you stay at my place for the summer in America. I knew your parents for a short time and they were great people, I want you to have this phone and if you ever need me for anything I'm only a call away and if you want to call someone who can get here faster Jack, Merlin and Sherlock's numbers are all on there."

Harry accepted the gift looking puzzled but slightly excited, "You mean it? I could stay with you instead of my Aunt and Uncle?"

Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder "I do. Just call and it'll happen."

Merlin said lowly "I sense people coming we'd better leave."

Tony grumbled under his breath "Alright Harry we have to go for now but remember you need any of us just call."

Jack tossed another snow globe and in an instant they were back in Sherlock's room, Sherlock bundled up a bunch of papers and said firmly "Case closed I'll have to find something else now."

Tony wheezed out a laugh whilst his lungs tried to learn how to breath again "Great detective work."

Merlin said "I guess I'll be going then."

Tony sat up frowning at the slouched figure of the tired Warlock going to resume his post waiting for his long gone King, "Hey why don't you hang here with us for a bit? There's no way I'm heading back to America right away and I don't think Jack's going to cause havoc anywhere anytime soon unless of course you guys feel like a snow day?"

Jack already had a snow ball handy "They are my specialty."

Sherlock hummed "I wouldn't mind having a few extra notes of the human body and how it takes to get a chilled state in cold outdoor elements."

Merlin paused uncertainly "I shouldn't I mean I..." his voice trailed off.

Tony got up slinging an arm around him "Hey we're not asking you to abandon post altogether, just take a break for a spell. Besides when he rises you'd know wouldn't you? So why not have some fun with us mere mortals for a while? Well mostly mortal."

Jack twirled his staff like a pro "Where do you want the snow?"

Tony's phone trilled and once he saw the caller ID he picked up immediately, "Um hello this is Mr Stark right? I haven't called a stranger because of a dream have I?"

Tony grinned "No Harry you haven't nice of you to call."

* * *

**2006**

The papers were covered in gruesome images, well as much as they were politically allowed or the man that woman that had been butchered horribly in Stark Industries tower.

The blame was been pointed left, right and center and was not easing Tony's work migraine in the slightest. Whoever had done it had been able to access the camera's enough to fritz then and leave no evidence of entering or leaving the building.

Tony tapped his pen against his paperwork in annoyance of the whole mess when two men in suits strutted in, one well built and quite tall whilst the other was massive at least six foot four of something.

They flashed I'Ds at him that he could tell were fake, come on he is a genius and it's easy to recognize an authentic reporter with how often he dealt with them, then he mentally groaned since he'd spent way too much with Sherlock.

The shorter on said "I'm Finn Muller this is Jake Scully we're here to question you about your late employee Mr May what can you tell us about the night?"

Tony folded his hands and decided to play along for the time being to see what he could learn about them "What's there to tell? The camera's went nuts so we can't see anyone coming in or going the night he was diced up like mincemeat."

They shared a look telling all but saying nothing until Scully said "You haven't noticed anything? Cold spots? Electrical shortages? Any other employee deaths before now?"

Tony leaned back "OK guys the gig is up I know you aren't real reporters so my question is why do you care so much about this guy's death? I have no clue what happened but you do, so spill. Who the hell is creeping around my tower like someone out of saw?"

They shared another look which the shorter guy said "Look we're just trying to do our job so if you cooperate that would be great."

Tony walked out from behind his desk to stand in front of them "I am cooperating, in fact I want to help. So you give me the details of what you know and we'll compare notes and catch the pigeon together, sound good?"

The shorter one scowled "I don't think you understand-"

Tony cut him off "I don't think YOU understand gentlemen, I have camera's all over this place and I build technology for a living I know an reporter when I see one so if you don't start telling me the truth you can start running because I guarantee you won't get far with the amount of security and connections I have."

They tensely stared at him but he refused to budge when the shorter guy swore "Goddamit!"

Tony smirked "We have a deal then?"

The taller one rubbed a hand over his face, "What do you want?"

Tony held his hands up "Hey I'm not a villain I just want to know you're real names and what's going on here, but hey I'm generous so I'll start hello I'm Tony Stark of Stark Industries and you are?"

The shorter guy didn't accept his handshake but muttered "Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam and you don't wanna know the truth because you won't believe it."

Tony raised an eyebrow and said "Try me."

Dean huffed "We're pretty sure you have a killer ghost with a grudge in your building, and it's not just ghosts that exist. Werewolves, Vampires, Demons, you name it it's real we hunt the things that go bump in the night that attack people."

Tony absorbed this and started searching through his files "So this ghost would have been someone who was here that died right? Lemme see what I have here."

He didn't have to look to know they were confused beyond belief, Sam said carefully "You believe us? Just like that?"

Tony found the paper he was after and shrugged "With the stuff I know why not? Once we've sorted this mess out we need to have a chat guys but Ghostbusting now sharing smores around a campfire later."

He handed them the paper he'd tucked away "This is Nora Williams she was a PA for some CEO of some description that was here on business one time, anyway long story short it turns out her boss was a jealous nutcase that didn't like the word 'No' and shoved her over a balcony for her troubles. He was locked away and looking at the photo of the guy that got sliced the other night he resembles her ex-boss quite a lot."

Sam and Dean nodded, Sam read over the information "That sounds about right, do you know where she was buried?"

Tony pulled out his keys "I'll drive."

Except that he didn't and was forced into the backseat of 1967 Chevy Impala with a canister of salt and an iron pipe, "Take a left."

Dean did without comment turning them into the cemetery.

Sam and Dean got out of the car each with a rock salt shotgun and Tony followed along despite their warnings of danger and that he should stay in the car. Whilst they dug up the grave we played look out firing questions off at them as they worked, "So why are we digging her up?"

Sam heaved a particularly heavy shovel of dirt out of the hole and said "Because we have to salt and burn the bones."

Tony looked around for any signs of a specter "And that works why?"

Dean grumbled "Because it dissolves the ghosts ties to the world."

Tony dodged the dirt that was aimed at him "What about if the ghost just reattached itself to a building or something? Then what?"

Sam sighed "That doesn't happen."

Tony was about to say he was wrong when a see through form of Nora appeared in front him looking angry."

Tony jumped back startled "Hey darling you're looking lovely tonight."

She screamed and picked him up throwing him into a tombstone, Dean cursed and shot at her making her disappear. "Stark you alive!?"

Tony got up feeling a bit winded "Never better that was a grade A rejection right there."

Dean snorted allowing a bit of a grin to surface "Maybe you aren't her type."

Tony stumbled over to him holding his iron bar at the ready "Nonsense I'm Tony Stark, I'm every woman's type, she just doesn't know it yet."

Sam said "Maybe you guys pay attention."

Dean rolled his eyes "Alright you whiney little bitch."

Sam shouted "Shove it jerk."

Tony swung his Iron bar through Nora when she reappeared in front of his nose she vanished again, he smiled smugly at Dean "See that? Two for two she wants me."

Dean grinned a little "You're insane Stark."

Tony waved a mocking finger "No I'm not, my father had me tested."

Sam said "Alright got it!"

The next thing the bones were in flames and Nora became visible again as she burned up in an instant.

Tony said "Well that was eventful. Back to mine for celebratory beers?"

Dean helped Sam fill the grave in again saying over his shoulder "As soon as we're done here why not?"

On their second beer did Tony breach what he counted a very important subject, "I like you guys and I think some friends of mine would too if we cover some ground rules and make you understand something. Hate to blow your minds guys but now all supernatural things are evil."

They were clearly angry and about to tell him why he was wrong when Tony's voice hardened and his voice grew cold. "No don't look at me like that I know what I'm talking about. I seen for myself Nora went nuts in death so I can trust what you guys hunt is the real deal evil so I have an offer for you. You guys keep doing what you do but I'll give you both two untraceable Stark credit cards so money is no longer an option as well as a phone plus a get out of jail free card any time you guys get caught on the condition that give my friends a chance. I know of two magical users who have helped save people, one of them being my godson, and mischievous winter spirit who's goal in life is to bring snow days to kids and be believed in. So you better understand this, if you have any intentions of harming them just because you're sure the world is black and white when it comes to supernatural forces I will not hesitate to end you. Do we understand each other?"

Dean's jaw was clenched tightly as were Sam's fists but Tony knew they couldn't say argue with him because if anyone could track them down it would be him. Eventually Dean exhaled sharply with a "Fine."

Tony smiled again "See not so bad, I'm sure you'll lighten up once you realize by friends are on the level."

* * *

**2012**

Tony kicked back a chair eying Captain America curiously, he hadn't known the icon for very long and he already knew that they were going to get along about as well as chalk and cheese.

So he examined the rest of Fury's assembly quickly, Bruce he instantly liked, a brain equal to his and his long lost science brother that he could bounce ideas back and forth with. Natasha was scary if he spoke honestly she had the look of 'I could kill you with a thought but a tray is far gorier', Barton was AWOL under Loki's control, and Thor was like a giant Shakespearean puppy who could wield lightning and massive hammer.

He couldn't picture playing nice with any of these people for dinner let alone to save the world or whatever the hell Fury was thinking.

Speaking of the one eyed wonder he snapped "Stark so I have to repeat myself before you get your head in the game and work with the team?"

Tony raised an eyebrow "Excuse me? I think you're confused Fury this is your team, I haven't called in my team yet but I can if you want."

If Fury could shoot lasers Tony's armor may face the challenge of staying solid.

Fury said sarcastically "What team Stark? I doubt a bunch of well paid lawyers are going to save the world."

Tony shrugged "Let me make a few quick texts."

Fury ignored him not taking him seriously and discussed the issue of the tesseract and what Loki intended to do with it. By the time he'd gone over the basic details Tony said "Done they'll be here in five."

Steve said "Who will be here?"

A familiar circular portal opened dumping out eleven figures in the room, the Avengers, Fury and Coulson all reacted getting into defensive positions but Tony grinned and held out his arms "Cool it my team just arrived, may I introduce Jack Frost, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, Sam and Dean Winchester, Castiel, Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake and Harry Potter."

There was a silence until Dean cursed "We're on a plane aren't we!? Dammit Tony!"

Jack hovered in front of Fury "I doubt old one eye can see me Tony, or anyone else for that matter."

Fury all but snapped "I can see you just fine Mr Frost."

Jack pinwheeled backwards in surprise "Woah so you can!"

Sherlock was muttering deductions under his breath, whilst Arthur rubbed his face tiredly "_Mer_lin where exactly are we!?"

Merlin grinned sheepishly and Tony noticed he was a lot more carefree since Arthur's return "I'm not sure, somewhere over America maybe."

Nate whistled "When you said you're on a super secret high tech mission you weren't kidding."

Tony clutched his Arc reactor in mock hurt "Did you ever doubt me?"

Sully said "I don't know why I agreed to tag along this seems way out of my league, hell it seems out of your league kid."

Jack laughed "Perhaps I should take you back to bed old timer."

Harry readjusted his glasses "So what's the plan then?"

Steve finally spoke "There is no plan because I'm not allowing civilians to get involved in a war."

Dean laughed bitterly "Oh my god you are such a boy scout! You don't know half the shit we've been through."

Fury glared "Captain Rogers is right we don't need inexperienced kids getting in our way."

Tony smirked "You don't know who my team are do you?"

Fury didn't answer so Tony elaborated "Let me introduce them again, this is Jack Frost the original winter spirit and Guardian of fun, Sherlock Holmes the greatest detective in the world, his partner Doctor John Watson who is also a trained soldier has been to Afghanistan, Merlin the original Warlock who served King Arthur who is standing beside him and has only just risen from the dead this year, Sam and Dean Winchester hunters of the evil supernatural who started and ended the apocalypse with their trusty little angel that could Castiel, Victor Sullivan and Nathan Drake the best treasure hunters in the business, not to forget my godson and savior of the wizarding world Harry Potter."

Tony crossed his arms in a 'well what are you going to say about that' motion.

Steve was looking at Castiel in something close to wonder "Are you really an angel?"

Castiel displayed the shadow of his wings saying gruffly "My true form would burn out your eye sockets."

Bruce was more interested in Merlin and Arthur "You're the real Merlin and Arthur."

Arthur held his head high "Yes we are, do you want proof or something?"

Fury huffed "As if you could prove it."

Merlin's eyes turned gold as he said "Ahatian."

Fury dropped his gun which was suddenly hot enough to melt the metal floor slightly and Arthur drew Excalibur saying "Any other proof required?"

Fury snapped "Fine you want to stay and risk your lives go ahead but I'm not being held responsible if you die."

Jack grinned "Don't worry we won't."

Tony crossed his arms behind his head listening to the plans bouncing back and forth around him and couldn't help grin as he knew he had the coolest people on speed dial in the world.

**THE END**

_Phew glad that's complete but I will add this bit that had no place in the wrap up :)_

***Bonus**

Arthur sat by Steve both tending to their sword and shield respectively.

Arthur said "Waking up in this time is terribly confusing there's so much to learn and so many names for things I knew as food to be technology now."

Steve nodded empathetically "I know in my day an apple was a fruit not a music player."

Arthur and Steve soon lost themselves discussing all the changes in the world since their times when Merlin and Tony found them.

The two men shared a grin and left their friends to bitch about all that was 'wrong' since they awoke.


End file.
